Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music
Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music est un guide virtuel portant sur les musiques électroniques. Il est consultable ici. Ishkur vignette Ishkur, de son vrai nom Kenneth John TaylorKenneth John Taylor | Pushblog, est un canadienIshkur's Guide To Electronic Music originaire de VancouverFARK.com: User profiles: view (Ishkur) ou Delta, en Colombie-BritanniqueKenneth John Taylor qui avait 22 ans en avril 2001CMJ New Music Monthly - Google Livres. Présentation Le guide est divisé en 7 catégoriesHouse, Trance, Techno, Breakbeat, Jungle, Hardcore, Downtempo., chacun regroupant les genres qui lui sont proches. Ces genres sont au nombre de 180, De plus, chaque genre est accompagné d'"une définition caustique et humoristique, ainsi que d'extraits musicaux qui exemplifient le genre défini." Les genres s'étendent des années 1950 aux années 2000. House 837x837px|La catégorie House dans la v2.5. Trance 837x837px Techno 837x837px Breakbeat 837x837px Jungle 837x837px Hardcore 837x837px Downtempo 837x837px Anecdotes * Il y a 1189 échantillons dans le guide, ce qui représente plus de 5h de musique. * La Break trance, la Tech trance et la Deep trance ont exactement la même description. * DJ Funk est l'artiste avec le plus d'échantillons : 5. * Il y a quelques erreurs dans le guide : ** La piste n°9 de l'Electro funk (Bad Mamma Jamma) n'est pas de Rick James mais de Carl Carlton. ** La piste n°2 du Noizecore (Music Fighter) n'est pas de v/vm mais de Devilchan. * L'Electronica n'est accompagné d'aucun échantillon. Histoire Chronologie vignette vignette 1.0 Elle contenait 110 genres et 110 échantillonsw w w . i s h k u r . c o m. 2.0 Elle était sponsorisé par Digitally Imported, la radio Internet préférée d'Ishkurwww.ishkur.com. À ses débuts, elle comprenait 140 sous-genres et 635 échantillonswww.ishkur.com. Citations Les genres sont accompagnés de textes assez subjectifs, en voici quelques "perles" : * "AKA LA PIRE MUSIQUE DU MONDE""AKA THE WORST MUSIC IN THE WORLD", à propos du Speed garage. * "DIES IST TECHNO SEX!! OONCE OONCE OONCE OONCE OONCE OONCE OONCE OONCE!", à propos de la German trance. * "On pourrait appeler ça proto-trance. De la même façon qu'une vache est proto-alimentaire.""I guess you could call it proto-trance. In much the same way that a cow is proto-food.", à propos du Hi-NRG. * "La musique est vraiment stupide et amusante, une fois que vous avez dépassé son son daté et minable.""The music is seriously stupid good fun once you get past its dated, tinny sound.", à propos de l'Italo disco. * "Chaque chanson est exactement la même!!!!! CHAQUE PUTAIN DE CHANSON!""Every song is exactly the same!!!! EVERY GOD DAMN FUCKING SONG!!!", à propos du Jump up. * "AKA FROMAGE""AKA CHEESE", à propos de la Gabber house. * "Putain de merde, c'est vraiment ringard.""Holy shit is this ever cheesy.", à propos de la Gabber house. * "Les puristes hardcore détestent cette merde ....""Hardcore purists hate this shit ....", à propos du Nu style gabber. * "Celui-là est bizarre. C'est dur, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas dur.""Now this one is odd. It's hard, but at the same time it's not hard.", à propos de la Hard trance. * "C'est un peu comme Goa, mais sans la merde hippie. C'est mieux par défaut.""It's kind of actually like Goa, only without all the hippy shit. That makes it better by default.", à propos de la Hard acid trance. * "... Stupid House (mieux connu sous le nom de UK Hard House pour des raisons inconnues car il n' a pas l'air Hard ni House) est juste attardé.""... Stupid House (better known as UK Hard House for reasons unknown as it sounds neither hard nor housey) is just retarded.", à propos de la Stupid house. * "Stupid House est la poubelle de la musique électronique. Il englobe également les morceaux mélodies qui sont toujours conditionnés dans des compilations 'BEST CLUB ANTHEMS EVER', comme The Launch, qui sont l'équivalent musical de la malbouffe.""Stupid House is the bargain bin of electronic music. It also encompasses those signature-melody tracks that are always packaged in 'BEST CLUB ANTHEMS EVER' compilations, like The Launch, which are the musical equivalent of junk food.", à propos de la Stupid house. * "Ce genre est absolument honteux et sans remords.""This genre is absolutely shameless and without remorse.", à propos de l'Epic house. * "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sans jamais y avoir été, cette musique semble saisir parfaitement l'ambiance d'un doux coucher de soleil méditerranéen.""I'm not sure why, but without ever having been there this music seems to capture the mood of a soft, Mediterranean sunset perfectly.", à propos de l'Ibiza trance. * "Mais c'est amusant de danser sur une plage nue quelque part avec une pleine lune au-dessus de la tête. Je le recommande vivement.""But it is fun to dance to on a nude beach somewhere with a full moon overhead. I fully recommend it.", à propos de la Tribal trance. * "Le Rap Music a été inventé par Blondie. Ha ha ha ha ha. Je t'ai berné une seconde, non?""Rap Music was invented by Blondie. Ha ha ha. Fooled you there for a second, didn't I?" , à propos du Hip hop. * "En vérité, sachez que TOUT le monde Happy Hardcore est fait par seulement 12 mecs, qui ont plus de pseudonymes qu'un requin n' a de dents, et qui le produisent à un tel rythme fébrile qu'on pourrait presque penser qu'il y a probablement un programme qui leur convient.""Truth be known: ALL the world's Happy Hardcore is made by only 12 guys, who have more pseudonyms than a shark has teeth, and who churn it out at such a feverish pace you'd almost think that there's probably a program that makes it for them.", à propos du Happy hardcore. * "Quel nom vide de sens pour un genre musical. Putain de FREEFORM!?!?!? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, de la dissonance chaotique à une jam session des Beatles.""What a meaningless name for a music genre. Fucking FREEFORM?!?!? What the hell does that mean? That could be anything, from chaotic dissonance to a Beatles jam session.", à propos du Freeform hardcore. * "Putain d'électro!""Motherfucking electro!", à propos de l'Electro. * "Cette putain de musique déchire!""This music fucking kicks ass!!!", à propos de l'Electro funk. * "ATTENTION À TOUS LES DJS: SI VOUS N'EN ÊTES PAS CAPABLE, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS UN "MUSICIEN".""ATTENTION ALL DJS: IF YOU ARE NOT CAPABLE OF DOING THIS, YOU ARE NOT A "MUSICIAN".", à propos du Turntablism. * "Ce truc est tellement merdique, que parfois ma tête explose quand je l'écoute.""This stuff is so fucked up, sometimes my head explodes when I listen to it.", à propos de l'Experimental jungle. * "Ouais, comme qui ne pouvait pas voir celui-là venir? Deux étapes à son apogée, avec le bruit de fond de la ruche bruyante. Les junglists aiment beaucoup celle-là. Même ceux qui posent dans leur petit sweat à capuche portant ce pantalon 3/4 de longueur comme un tas de connards. Ouais, tu sais de qui je parle. Le genre d'enfants qui, si Ecko fabriquait sa propre crème glacée, ils commenceraient à la manger juste pour dire qu'elle est meilleure que toutes les autres glaces. Ouais... Ils aiment tous beaucoup ça, mais pas autant que Jump Up.""Yeah, like who couldn't see this one coming? Two-step at its finest, with the ole "buzzing beehive" background noise. Junglists like this one a lot. Even the poser ones in their lil hoodies wearing those 3/4 length flood pants like a bunch of fucking twats. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. The kind of kids who, if Ecko made its own ice cream they would start eating it just to say it's better than all other ice cream. Yeah. They all like this a lot, though not as much as Jump Up.", à propos de la Techstep. * "Pourquoi Liquid Funk? Ne me demande pas, je n'ai pas trouvé ces noms. Eh bien, parfois.""Why Liquid Funk? Don't ask me, I don't come up with these names. Well, sometimes.", à propos de la Liquid funk. * "C'est trop drôle pour être ignoré! Ça fait danser et rire.""This is just waaaay too much fun to be ignored!! It makes you dance and laugh.", à propos du Trancestep. * "L'acid te bottera le cul si fort que tu chieras des chaussures pendant un mois.""Acid that'll kick your ass so hard you'll be shitting shoes for a month.", à propos de la Hard acid techno. Guide 3.0 vignette|Le prototype de carte de 2015. vignette|Un extrait du guide. Le 22 janvier 2013, Ishkur a annoncé être "en train travailler sur la nouvelle version" qui "va être dix fois plus grande"Ishkur's Guide To Electronic MusicFARK.com: (7548368) Scientists from the Department of Obvious find that loud, obnoxious, rebellious music is preferred by loud, obnoxious, rebellious teenagers. Skrillex immediately returns to studio to produce another "album". En 2015, Ishkur a révélé un prototype de carte pour la nouvelle version. Le 11 décembre 2016, sur Twitter, Ishkur a annoncé que le guide sortirait en 2017Sykur sur Twitter : "Promised y'all this was getting done. #ItsHappening #FuckDanceLetsGenres… "Ishkur's Guide To Electronic Music Will Be Updated For 2017 – Telekom Electronic Beats. Le 1er avril 2017, on pouvait avoir un aperçu du guideMalheureusement, aucune archive n'est disponible.. Le 31 décembre 2017, il a indiqué que guide sortirait en 2018Ishkur sur Twitter : "Oh dear me, the graphic designer got this all screwed up...… ". Le 1er janvier 2018, il a dit qu'"un certain nombre de choses vont se produire dans un ordre précis" et que cela ne prendra pas toute l'annéeIshkur sur Twitter : "WHOA WHOA WHOA -- Okay everybody just calm the fuck down!! Let me explain! First off, a number of things are going to happen in a specific order 1) Relaunching my site 2) Releasing the guide 3) podcast/other nuttery It won't take all of 2018 to do this.". Il ajoute que "tout cela se produira d'ici quelques semaines", que "n'aurons pas à attendre une année entière pour le guide", qu'"a juste besoin de finaliser quelques ajustements" et que "l'attente en vaut la peine"Ishkur sur Twitter : "In fact, all of this will happen within the next couple weeks. I know I've been pretty trolly about it before, but you will not have to wait a whole year for the guide. Just need to finalize some tweaks. Trust me -- the wait is worth it.". Le 19 mai 2018, Ishkur annonce qu'"il pense que méritons tous une mise à jour"Sykur sur Twitter : "So, I feel y'all deserve an update:" : il nous dit que sur le guide n'est pas [son travail"Sykur sur Twitter : "Fact is, working on the Guide is not my job.". Ishkur annonce la gratuité du guideSykur sur Twitter : "I can't give you an honest ETA anymore, as earning this "FU MONIES" takes priorities. But the good news is the Guide will be free.". Enfin, il nous remercie "pour notre patience et notre compréhension", il redit que le "Guide 3.0 vaut la peine d'attendre" et il nous dit d'être "confiants"Sykur sur Twitter : "All that said, thank you for your patience and understanding. Guide 3.0 will be worth the wait. Trust.". Le 23 novembre 2018, Ishkur a annoncé "le dernier mix Mixcloud avant la sortie du guide". Il dit aussi qu'il est "important qu'continue à mettre en ligne des mixes car ils sont le guide". Le 8 juillet 2019, il annonçait que le lancement du guide était imminentSykur sur Twitter : "PSA: Guide launch imminent. This account to be discontinued. Please follow @ishkur23 for latest updates" / Twitter. Liens externes * Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music | New Home on Techno.org * Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music — Wikipedia * Ishkur | Mixcloud * Ishkur (@Ishkur23) | Twitter * Sykur (@IshkursEMGuide) | Twitter Notes et références Notes Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 2000 Catégorie:Années 2010 Catégorie:Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music Catégorie:Années 1990 Catégorie:Hip-hop